fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: The World Below
"The World Below" is the sixth chapter of The King of the Monsters' fanfiction GODZILLA: Monster Universe. Synopsis Dr. Azusa Aoki gives her account of the Kilaak's vast underground citadel after being granted temporary access to it. She also discusses the secret project the Bilusaludo and Kilaak are working on, meant to repel the "SpaceGodzilla" they fear will one day attack Kepler-452b. Story :Journal of Dr. Azusa Aoki; month 5 day 16 on Kepler-452b Today I was finally granted access to see the Kilaaks' massive underground citadel for myself. While my access was limited, I was able to bear witness to this tehcnological wonder and write up this account of what I saw. The Kilaak's bodies apparently contain a large number of minerals, explaining the almost metallic quality of their skin. It is clear they come from a planet where all life evolved by incorporating minerals into their bodies and living in symbiosis with the planet's many minerals. The Kilaak use crystals in construction, and have developed a beautiful and otherworldy city with them. The huge underground cavern is filled with elaborate crystal structures housing the many inhabitants of the city. The crystals vary in color from white, to light blue, to fluorescent pink, and are truly a sight to behold. The Kilaak's machines and industrial complexes too are composed of these crystals which the race harnesses so mamsterfully. It is hard to describe how their technology works, but it appears the crystals they use conduct a form of cosmic energy we humanoids have not yet discovered. The Kilaak are not the only inhabitants of this underground world. Huge crystalline gecko-like animals which I have dubbed Krystalak and rocky amphibian-looking animals I call Obsidius wander the landscape, their bodies glistening with light reflected off the crystals embedded in the metallic flesh. These animals seem harmless though they are larger than humans and Kilaak alike. They wander around grazing calmly, paying little mind to the Kilaak and humanoids now wandering the Kilaak citadel. It is my understanding the Kilaak's crystal technology advanced to the point they genetically manipulated other native animals to their planet, described as crystalline salamanders or lizards, to terraform other worlds with rapidly-growing crystals. This backfired when one such altered creature absorbed unknown cosmic energies from a black hole and emerged as a "SpaceGodzilla" the race now dreads. The Bilusaludo have begun collaborating with the Kilaak on a countermmeasure should SpaceGodzilla find this planet. I do not have clearance to know what this countermeasure is, but I know my husband does. I must admit it does slightly worry me that the combined technology of both races could birth something more monstrous than just an alien Godzilla. The Kilaak are a very strange specimen. Their true forms resemble large metallic slugs with no eyes, mouth, or other orifices for that matter. They communicate with each other using telepathy, and have no concept of spoken language. The humanoid forms they take on to communicate with us are uncanny to look at, and all of the Kilaaks choose to mimic our women. I am not sure how Kilaak reproduction works, perhaps the race are all what we would consider females and as such chose feminine forms to communicate with us, or perhaps they just like how the female form looks. At any rate it is amazing that they are advanced enough to create these forms with their crystals and commmunicate with other races from a completely different path of evolution. The Kilaak are friendly enough and seem a little bewildered by our vastly different culture and biology, but they are learning to adapt very quickly. I was a little taken aback by the fact the Kilaak Queen's human guise is clearly modeled after my own apperance, but now I'm strangely honored. They are building the anti-SpaceGodzilla weapon in a large facility constructed of both the crystals and the Bilusaludo's Space Titanium alloy. Whatever it is must be incredibly large to require such a facility. The Bilusaludo, who otherwise would consider the Kilaak lower lifeforms, are enamored with their alien technology and seem to have no trouble combining it with their own. While I am still a little uneasy about the secret project the Kilaak and Bilusaludo are working on, I am truly impressed by their unique technology and the wondrous city they have created. I hope to visit again soon and conduct closer biological surveys of the area. Hopefully Kazuma will let some details slip that I otherwise would not be privy to. Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories Category:Godzilla: Monster Universe Chapters